


KyuuTae Week: Relaxing Together

by hubbahubbahoola



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other, Sorry if my English is bad, first fanfic that i post online, just slice of life ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbahubbahoola/pseuds/hubbahubbahoola
Summary: For KyuuTae Week, day 1. Prompt is: Relaxing together.The first fanfiction I'm posting online, so I'm pretty nervous. I really love Tae and Kyuu and I want them to be happy...





	KyuuTae Week: Relaxing Together

“Don’t you think you have been training too much, Kyuu-chan?” Tae leans her head on her hand. 

Kyūbei shakes their head “Not more than usual, Tae-chan… Do you think I train too much?” Their face looks questionable. 

“Well, I have been feeling quite lonely lately.” Tae gives Kyūbei a smile. “But don’t worry too much about it. I just want you to relax more often.” She continues. “You seem to look so tense all the time.” 

Kyūbei stares at her friend. “You think so, Tae-chan? Maybe I should make more time for myself… for us.” They take a sip of their tea. “In fact, I’m not going to train more today.” 

Tae giggles ”That’s very lovely to hear, Kyuu-chan. If you want we could watch some movie together, and then I’ll make some dinner for us and Shinpachi.” 

After an hour of watching some of boring romantic drama movie, Kyūbei yawns. The main characters are truly foolish… but that doesn’t matter since Tae’s head was resting on their shoulder, asleep. 

Seems like Tae is dead tired from working so late all the time. 

“You should take more care of yourself too, Tae-chan” Kyūbei smiles. 

Carefully and softly they lay Tae on the floor, trying not to wake her up. It was successful, Tae didn’t wake up and a small noise comes out of her mouth. 

Kyūbei gets a blanket and places it over Tae. They sit next to her again and gently starts to pet her brown hair. 

\-----

Tae wakes up and notices that it is dark, except for some lit candles. She also notices that the house is filled with a delicious smell. 

Slowly she gets up and walks up to where the nice smell is coming from, the kitchen. 

There she finds both Shinpachi and Kyūbei busy with a pot of curry and the rice cooker. 

“Ane-ue!” Shinpachi excitedly walks towards her. “Did you have a good nap? Kyūbei told me that you fell asleep.” 

Tae smiles “Yes, I certainly did, sorry I couldn’t make dinner for tonight.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Tae-chan. I always have a privilege of eating your food, so now I thought it would be a great idea to let you eat mine.” Kyūbei gives her plate with the curry and white rice and smiles. “I can’t cook very well, but thanks to Shinpachi, we could make a decent curry.” 

\-----

“That was delicious.” Tae scrapes the last bit of curry of her plate. “You both make a great cooking team.” 

Shinpachi laughs “I’m glad you like it so much, ane-ue.” He gets the plates and brings them to the kitchen. “I’m going to bed early, Gin-san has found an actual job for us tomorrow morning.” 

“Really? Finally…that only took him… two weeks.” Tae shakes her head. That man…

\-----

It was quiet for a while. 

“Kyuu-chan, I’m sorry your day off was so boring, thanks to me.” 

Kyūbei gives the brown haired girl a surprised look. “It was a great day, Tae-chan. It’s rare to have such a calm and uneventful day. I really like spending it with you and cooking for you. It wasn’t boring in the slightest. ” They reach their hand towards Tae’s hand and holds it. “You’re not boring and I don’t want you to feel lonely, Tae-chan…” 

Tae’s thumb starts to stroke over Kyūbei’s hand. “I’m glad to hear that. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If something is not right with the grammar, wording etc. please feel free to tell me!


End file.
